The present invention relates to aspects of securing holding jaws in nail machines, including a method, a machine, a tool ring and a holding jaw for such purposes.
For instance EP patent No 414 670 discloses nail machines for manufacturing elongate bodies with heads, such as nails, screws, tacks and other elongate bodies with heads, wherein the machine has a cutting station for cutting off individual pieces of wire that are subsequently received in a roller device that comprises a tool ring, said tool ring having an axis of rotation where about the tool ring can be caused to rotate; an outer and an inner surface that faces away from and towards, respectively, the axis of rotation of the tool ring, and a surface which is substantially perpendicular relative to the axis of rotation; and wherein the tool ring further comprises a plurality of holding jaws and means for positioning and securing the holding jaws at a mutual distance along the circumference of the tool ring; and wherein each holding jaw has a groove for receiving an elongate body longitudinally of said groove whereby the holding jaw is caused to serve as a clamp jaw for securing and positioning the elongate body.